Guardians Off Duty
by MrsPandaBrowncoat
Summary: Are the guardians of childhood and innocence ever allowed to be off duty? What would that look like? My first fanfic, so I would appreciate all feedback and reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no guardians**

The guardians had returned to the North Pole. Pitch was gone, the children were saved, and Jack was once more visible to children. It was a good day. As North steered his reindeer through a somewhat bumpy landing, Bunny groaned.

Jack grinned. "How many years have you been flying in this sleigh?"

Bunny scowled. "Several hundred years too many."

Tooth smiled, sympathetically. "Its such a shame you haven't got over your travel sickness."

Jack looked slyly at Bunny, cautiously making his way back to the main under ice building. "Are you sure it's sickness and not fear, Bunny?" Sandy grinned, and looked from one to the other.

"Watch it, mate," the tall blue fluff growled. "I am not afraid of flying. I get travel sick. That's it."

Jack shrugged, and held his hands up in front of him. "Sure, whatever." Tooth gave Jack a mock scolding glance.  
"What?" Jack Frost's innocent expression was somewhat lacking to those who knew him.

North led them back down to his home. "Cookies!" he bellowed to the little elves that appeared to be scurrying about aimlessly. Then he pushed open the wooden door to a room Jack hadn't previously noticed. It was a warm room with a fire in the grate, carpets spread over the floors, and an assortment of armchairs and sofas in a rough circle facing it.

"We haven't had a proper time out for ages," said Tooth, flitting to a chair. She curled her legs up, and looked eagerly about at her colleagues.

North let himself fall into a red sofa, which looked as though it had seen better days. It sagged in the middle as he stretched his legs out in front of him, and groaned as he eased his hands behind his head. "Well, it has been long time since our last big fight, Tooth."

Sandy chimed in agreement, taking a space on a sofa. Bunny took the space next to him, and Jack slowly sank into a spare armchair. "What are we doing now?" he asked, slightly suspiciously.

"Taking time out," Bunny replied, closing his eyes.

"Seriously?"

Sandy nodded, smiling.

"By doing what?"

"Hopefully eating cookies," North replied, loudly. Some shamefaced elves shuffled in with a plate of baked goods. North helped himself, and waved them over to his fellow Guardians.

"Well, I love a bit of grown up time," Tooth smiled at Jack, "don't you?"

"Uh…what?"

"Well, being a guardian is a pretty tough job," she said, lounging back in her chair. Jack watched in amazement as she languidly moved to place her back against the arm on the chair, arching her back, and dangled her legs over the other. "a mojito please, elves," she added to the little red clad minions.

Jack noticed that there was also a bar in the snug lounging room.

"Cosmopoliton," grunted Bunny.

"I'll have a beer," North added his order, "Sandy?"

Sandy made the image of a martini glass and a pack of cigarettes.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, politely.

"Uh….. you guys drink?" he spluttered incredulously.

"Only when we're off duty," Bunny replied.

"Which does not happen often," North added.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Well, we used to have naked races through the snow, but seeing as Bunny and Tooth don't really do naked like the rest of us, it seemed a little unfair," North deadpanned.

"But we can now!" Tooth said gleefully. "How about it Jack?" There was a definitely naughty twinkle to her purple eyes.

Jack blinked. "You're not serious."

The rest of them burst out laughing. Or jingling, in Sandy's case.

"You guys are nuts while off duty." Jack concluded.

"Well, hundreds of years with serious endless duties to protect the innocence and joy of childhood takes its toll on a person," Bunny shrugged, taking an offered cigarette from Sandy.

"Except once every few years, when we have the odd party."

"Just you guys?"

"There are a few others," North said. "Leprechaun, Ground hog, Mother Nature, (Manny is excellent DJ by the way) Fairy godmother, Father Time…"

"Huh, and here I thought all our fun was to do with the joys of childhood."

Tooth looked at Jack directly. "But we're not children, Jack," she said, seriously.

"Uh, yeah, I guess not."

 **Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who is following and favourited my story- what a compliment! Any suggestions for things these off duty guardians should get up to?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to sparklehannah, Go Outside, AnnabelleRose, and Nick for the reviews. And to everyone who is following, I am thrilled by how my little story has been received. And the reviews I had have encouraged me to write a little more. I don't know how many more chapters I have left, so please keep up any suggestions for off duty Guardians to get up to!**

Jack sipped his beer, pleasantly surprised by the taste. He couldn't remember the last time he had sat back an enjoyed himself like this.

"Oooh, that's better," smiled Tooth, as she slid further down into her chair.

Sandy tinkled in agreement, puffing wisps of smoke into the air.

North smacked his lips, noisily. "Ah, nothing quite like hard earned drink after

hundred years work."

"So, what should it be next?" Bunny asked, sipping his pink cocktail. "Sock race?"

"Party?" North asked, perking up.

 _Jaccuzi?_ Sandy suggested

"There's more?" Jack blurted out.

Sandy nodded, grinning.

Tooth laughed. "Oh Jack, you have no idea!"

"I think I'm beginning to get it. You're all totally repressed, aren't you?"

"There's only so much responsibility and maintaining of innocence you can do, without turning totally mad."

"Paintballing!" shouted Bunny. "Yeah! I finished the course, but we didn't have a chance to use it last time."  
"Sounds good," North finished his drink.

"Ok," shrugged Tooth.

Sandy stubbed out his cigarette in his sandy palm, then offered it to Bunny, who did the same.

"What, now?" Jack took another gulp of beer.

"Best to be quick," North nodded.

"Squeeze in as much play time before back to duty tonight," Tooth agreed.

"To the Burrow!" grinned Bunny. He jumped up, and thumped on the ground. Jack felt a little perplexed by the whoops of joy from his colleagues as they all fell down the rabbit hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short previous chapter. Here's the next chapter a bit quicker.**

The burrow was as green and bright and lush as it has always been. There were meadows of flowers slowly growing eggs, and the stone egg guardians seemed to be busy with something or other.

"This way," said Bunny, gesturing excitedly. They followed him down a tunnel, which emerged into a grassy chamber with another tunnel leading off it. There was a table covered in guns and paint cartridges.

"Um, wow. Are you always this prepared for time off?" Jack asked, examining the paint guns.

Bunny shrugged "Not always, just been waiting for a chance to play with these beauties," he grinned, and lovingly stroked a particularly enormous paint gun.

"Where did you even get these?"

"I had the yeti's make them," North supplied. "Fifty, seventy years ago? Something like that."

"I didn't think they were invented back then," Jack said, surprised.

"Oh, we don't let little things like that bother us," Tooth chuckled. "We're magic after all! Where's the fun in being magic if you cant enjoy it for yourself every once and awhile?"

"Hunh."

The Guardians assembled. They each had a belt full of paintball ammo, and a paint gun of the right sort of size. Sandy also had a gold bandana tied across his forehead, and Tooth had somehow managed to re-colour her feathers to a mossy green, rather than their usual rainbow plumage.

"So what are the rules?" Jack asked, checking his weapon.

"We're all against each other, stay in these tunnels only. You can't get out of the paintball course except through this room, so you have to turn around and get back in if you manage to find your way out. The last one left not covered in paint is the winner. You can keep firing until you've used all your ammo." Bunny rattled off.

"Do you mean you dug this entire section on the off chance that we could do paintballing one day? And you dug it seventy years ago?"

"More like a hundred I think," Bunny shrugged. "Don't really remember."

"We have one minute to enter the tunnels and split up," North added, "Then I shout "game on" and we play."

"Good luck everyone!" chirped Tooth, excitedly.

They strolled through the tunnel entrance, and found three openings immediately opposite. Then they all started running. Jack followed Sandy down the left corridor, while the others darted into the middle or right passage. The passages twisted around corners, and split into more openings the further they ran. Jack trotted through a tunnel opening to the right, and lost sight of Sandy.

"Game on!" came North's voice from somewhere to Jack's right. He looked about quickly, saw no one, and started forward, gun at the ready. His tunnel turned left, then right, then suddenly opened to another tunnel on the left. Jack jogged forward, looking about, but didn't see Sandy until he appeared lying along the tunnel ceiling, and shot him twice.

"Gah!" Jack yelled, as he staggered back. Red paint splattered across his chest, followed by pink on his leg. He scrabbled with his own weapon, trying to fire at Sandy, but he was too slow. Sandy disappeared, zooming along the ceiling with a silent laugh. Jack followed, warily.

He heard a yelp somewhere behind him, and heard a paint gun firing. He kept walking forward, following the passage until it turned right, and almost ran into North.  
The giant man laughed. "Ha!" And turned his weapon towards him, but this time Jack managed to fire first. He covered North's face in green and yellow paint, and sprinted past him, before he could recover his sight or aim.

He was still running when Tooth shot him, also from the ceiling. She wasn't as quick as Sandy, and ran off with heavy pink wings and a blue painted bottom slowing her down. Not long after, Bunny shot Jack, and he heard Tooth hooting with laughter as she shot North. It soon became apparent that Sandy was the king of paintball. By the time the rest of them were out of ammo, they staggered their soggy messy way back towards the entrance, and found a spotless Sandy waiting, just inside the first tunnel, loaded gun pointed at them, and grin plastered on his usually angelic face. He fired again, and the game transformed into "Immobilise Sandy". In the end all of them leapt onto Sandy and pinned him down, before he could empty the remaining paint rounds at them. There was a lot of laughing. Eventually, Sandy was immobilized, and his paint gun removed. He was tinkling and laughing heavily.  
"Not spotless any more," Bunny grinned, admiring their handiwork. Sandy was a rainbow of wet paint.

"Ow," Tooth squeaked, as she tried to flutter her wings. "Still not working."

"Sorry Tooth," Jack said, sheepishly. "I didn't think about it."

"It's not so bad," she said, standing awkwardly, "They'll be fine when I can wash the paint off."

"Time for the shower?" Bunny offered.

"Definitely," she agreed.

"You have showers here?" Jack asked.

North turned and grinned at him. "When will you stop being surprised?"

"I guess that depends on what else we get up to before we're back on duty."

 **AN: Any suggestions on what you would like to see these guardians get up to?**


End file.
